


must have been the wind

by Forhjs



Series: one shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Songfic, caring Johnny, johnny tries to help jaehyun, nct127 - Freeform, non named abusive boyfriend, precious jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhjs/pseuds/Forhjs
Summary: johnnys eyes flew open as he heard a boy begging, begging for someone to stop as he kept repeating pleadings.when johnny was told about the noise complaints when he moved in, this was certainly not what he was expecting.





	must have been the wind

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few months ago in the middle of the night and i finally decided to post it. there are probably some grammar mistakes and sentences that could be formed better but yeah,,,, hope you enjoy. ++ the spacing are really weird but i can’t seem to change it my excuses

inspired by must have been the wind by alec benjamin.

_I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine_

_At first I thought that I was dreamin'_

johnny was told before he even came to look at the apartment that the last person moved out because noise disturbance, but the low price and the surprisingly nice looking apartment made him still take it.

he was expecting loud music, but when he laid in his bed at midnight he heard glass scattering above him.

thinking nothing of it, johnny closed his eyes.

_But then I heard the voice of a boy_

_And it sounded like he'd been cryin'_

_Now I'm too worried to be sleepin_'

johnnys eyes flew open as he heard a boy begging, begging for someone to stop as he kept repeating pleadings.

it sounded like the boy was in pain as he suddenly screamed loudly.

_So I took the elevator to the second floor_

_Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon the door_

johnny quickly slid out bed and ran to the elevator. he followed the voices and finally found the door where the noise sounded the clearest.

inhaling deeply, johnny mustered up the courage to knock on the door.

_he opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing_

_he said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"_

_Sweater zipped up to his chin_

johnny has expected for a big, scary dude to be standing in front of him as the door opened.

but a boy, tall but still a lot smaller than johnny himself, opened up the door after a few minutes of silence. his brown hair ruffled and a bleeding scratch on his cheek. he was clad in a big sweater than he was holding up with his hand to hide his neck.

"hi, i, um, am johnny and i just moved downstairs and headed some strange noises so i, um." johnny stuttered. he hadn't prepared what to say and seeing a boy, obviously the victim of the abuse, in front of him, made him forget about all of his social skills.

"nice to meet you, johnny, but i think you’re at the wrong door."

_"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you_

_But I have to go back in_

_Wish I could tell you about the noise_

_But I didn't hear a thing_"

the boy in front of him smiled awkwardly as he made a move to close the door but johnny was quick to step his shoe in front of it.

"you sure you didn't hear anything? i, i'm not judging."

the boy glanced behind himself and quickly shook his head.

"thank you, but i really didn't hear anything. i also have no idea what you mean and i really need to go back in, so." the brown haired boy told him nervously.

johnny wished that he knew what to do. but he couldn't just step in a apartment and stand up against a abuser right? he would only create more problems for not only himself but also for the boy since johnny was in no way a fighter and could never fight what probably would be some big, muscly man.

_he said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

_he said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

johnny slowly slipped his foot away from the door, his mind still cracking about what he should do.

the door slowly began to hide the boy's face, as if he was hesitant to close the door to soon. too scared for what would follow maybe.

"it's storming badly, maybe you heard the wind." and with those last words, the boy had disappeared.

_So I was layin' on the floor of my room_

_Cold concrete on my back_

_No, I just couldn't shake the feeling_

_I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts_

that night johnny spend the whole time awake, pondering about what he should do. he couldn't really go there and excuse someone of something he doesn't have proof of, right? but he couldn't just let the boy there by himself, right?"

_But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' him_

_So I took the elevator to the second floor_

_Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon his door_

the next morning, johnny took the elevator up again. walking to that certain door, he felt his heart beating in his chest.

slowly he knocked on the door.

_he opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing_

_he said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"_

_Sweater zipped up to his chin_

johnny asked him again if he was alright and the boy just smiled weakly, holding his sweater up to his chin again.

_"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you_

_But I have to go back in_

_Wish I could tell you about the noise_

_But I didn't hear a thing"_

the boy repeated his words from yesterday.

"thank you, but i really didn't hear anything. i also have no idea what you mean and i really need to go back in, so."

_he said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

_he said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

"it's still quite windy, maybe you heard that." and with that the door closed again.

_Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"_

_Just so that he knows that he can lean on me_

_And when he hears the words, I hope he knows he’ll be okay_

when johnny came home from work that day, he decided to play some music. stumbling on "lean on me", he thought that where the perfect words for the brown haired boy to hear.

walking to his balcony, he played the song again, this time on his speaker.

_Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"_

_Just so that he knows that he can lean on me_

_And when he hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say_

after a minute, a person opened the door to the balcony from upstairs.

johnny looked straight in the hazel eyes, it was like a hundred words where exchanged by that look.

"come over."

_Promise I'm not playing tricks on you_

_You're always welcome to come in_

_You could stay here for an hour or two_

_If you ever need a friend_

and to johnny's surprise, the other boy really did come over. he opened the door, still smiling widely, greeting the other happily.

"come in, you look like you could use a coffee installed my coffee machine.” johnny said, taking the boy's hand and pulling him into the apartment.

_We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but 'til then_

_I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

johnny and the boy, who he discovered to be named jaehyun, talked all midday.

and when the topic of the noise came up, johnny said lightly. "the wind is indeed quite loud."

_I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind"_

and that's what johnny repeated to himself at night when the screams and pleadings returned.

"_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_


End file.
